The Splendor of You
by Alegra101
Summary: Fitz Grant is a sad man, haunted by his past. A brilliant architect focused on his work. Then Olivia Pope comes along, challenging him in every way, but she's not his! Could she ever be! An AU Olitz story
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello Olitzers, Gladiators! :) I wanted to approach Olitz in a more dramatic manner than in my first fanfic -"Wild Cat". I hope that you'll find it interesting as I do. Rating of this story will eventually change to M (you are warned!;)

Chapter 1

Christmas Eve at the Grant family mansion on Block Island was always an event to be at. Four-story mansion was big enough to welcome all Grant family members scattered across the States during a year. People were mingling in the big salon drinking champagne, children running around massive Christmas tree, but the host of the evening was outside on the balcony, quietly looking out at the beach.

It was snowing lightly, but Fitzgerald Grant III didn't mind. He didn't let himself be affected by such meaningless things as snow, as well as anything or anyone else for that matter. It will be four years, day before New Years eve...Four desperate years of self-loathing, going through the motions, guilt, loneliness and heartache.

_And borderline alcoholism!_ He reminded himself taking another sip of scotch before putting his glass on the table. Champagne was never his thing. Not after his wedding seven years ago to be exact. SHE use to love it. SHE used to love this mansion too. Fitz was more than ready to give it away to the Block Island Conservation Society after the New Year, like his father demanded in his will. He missed that silly old man and his golden heart as much as mom who passed away ten years ago. It seemed everyone he ever loved was leaving him.

Waves of the Atlantic Ocean were crashing down on the rocks nearby and Fitz closed his eyes breathing in the fresh air. He was 50 years old and despite his excellent health and amazing physic, he felt old, like he lived two separate lives, one before and one after HER.

"Honey! What are you doing out there?!" he heard a high-pitched voice behind him that brought him back to reality in no time.

"You'll freeze to death!" a pail, tall woman wrapped her arms around his waist and he couldn't help but cringe, feeling her so close.

Mellie Trusk was a pretty woman of 45 years and they have been dating on and off for about two years now, even though she's been his friend since elementary school. Trusks and Grants were family friends

for decades. They were two of the richest and most famous families in Rhode Island.

Fitz pulled away from Mellie, dredging the thought of having to speak to her at all.

"I won't freeze, Mellie. I just needed some air."

"How rude is your brother not to come home for Christmas?!" she took his hand pulling him towards the salon, and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"We know Seth is nothing if not rude and carefree! He sent me a postcard from Capri island, can't you imagine?"

Mellie laughed, sounding like a squirrel, which Fitz hated the most.

"Capri?! I thought that boy was in Milan for his exhibition?"

"Yeah, I thought so too." Fitz shrugged his shoulders walking to the fireplace that warmed the room nicely.

"He was in Milan seven days ago, but he decided to take a vacation while he's there and Capri was forever on his playboy check list."

He couldn't believe his little brother. How did Seth Grant had the patience to travel the world and date so many women was beyond him. There were often two or three women at the same time. Fitz was bored to death with one and tried to escape her romantic ideas as much as he could. Set was 40 and a well known photographer in the States. He lived with Fitz most of the time, except when he wanted to entertain his lady friends, then he usually went to his apartment in New York.

"Honey..." Mellie touched Fitz's hand. "I know this time of year is extremely difficult for you, but can we look a bit further to the future? You getting out from this house and starting your own architectural bureau in New York is a giant leap!"

"I know it is." Fitz sounded tired. Mellie was twisting his arm about moving in together in New York, but he didn't have the will nor the patience for that. He was focused on getting his job done. He respected her and her companionship, but pretending for it to be a serious relationship wasn't good.

"OK, you Grant people and our guests, can I have your attention please!"

Fitz's aunt, Angela Grant was ready to make a toast. About twenty people in the salon focused on the smiling blond woman in her 60ies. She came to the mansion a year ago to take care of her sick brother Big Jerry and stayed after his death in the summer. Fitz and Seth were happy to have her around the house and she was glad to cook for her favorite nephews.

"I know this year has brought us, as a family some serious heartache and pain.." she started off looking at Fitz who bowed down his head. "And many years before this one...But, that's life for you, people. It's not always roses and sunshine and in these painful times I hope we'll learn to treat each other with more love and respect than before..."

"Blah, blah, blah! Pain, death, tears...Oh, you are a sorry ass bunch, aren't you?!"

Everyone looked at the "intruder" behind Angela's back and Angela screamed with joy.

"SETH?! You crazy boy!" she hugged him closely "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Fitz was more interested in the person standing behind Seth's back. He moved away from Mellie to get a better view and was met with a pair of sparkling dove-like brown eyes. A young woman was looking at him, gripping tightly the ends of her white coat. Her hair was black and probably pressed before it had contact with snowflakes outside. One curl was forming on her forehead and Fitz found himself wanting to touch it desperately. Mellie gripped his hand and he stepped back, not being able to turn his gaze away from the mocha skin beauty.

"And who is this heavenly creature?!" asked Angela, after she hugged Seth and became aware of a person who came in.

Seth pulled the woman closer to him, hugging her around her waist.

"Another bimbo!" Mellie whispered to Fitz and he let go of her hand in disgust.

"Family, friends..." Seth was being dramatic as ever. "Meet Olivia Pope, my wife!"

"Your WHAT?!" Fitz was in front of him in a second, clenching his fists, while the room was filled up with gasps and surprised reactions. Mellie dropped down her champagne glass, completely outraged.

"Babe, meet Fitzgerald, my grumpy pants big brother." said Seth, winking at Fitz.

"Knock it off, Seth." she smiled for the first time trying to overcome the awkwardness of situation. She

held out her hand to Fitz and nodded. "Nice to finally meet you, Fitzgerald. I'm Olivia."

"Hi Olivia." he shook her hand disinterestedly. "Could you excuse me and my brother for a few minutes?"

She nodded moving out of their way and aunt Angela hugged her.

_What kind of crazy family is this?!_ she thought, while people were approaching her to meet her and congratulate on her marriage. Mellie was the only one pouting on the couch and feeling jealous of all the attention towards Olivia.

Situation in the Grant family kitchen was different, a lot more hostile. Fitz was almost spitting fire balls at Seth who calmly fixed an espresso.

"You want one, bro? Sure looks like you need one." Seth laughed at Fitz who paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"Is this some kind of a holiday prank? Cos I could live with that, Seth! I'm not a particularly funny man, but I could actually forgive you for the bullshit you pulled on us tonight."

"Is this a wedding ring on my wedding ring finger, Fitzgerald?" Seth flashed the ring in front of Fitz's face. "Liv and I are really married! I thought you'd be thrilled?!"

"Me?!" Fitz stopped walking. "What does that have to do with me?"

Seth crossed his arms and sipped on his coffee.

"You can relax now, bro. I'm married, we don't have to move out of this house anymore! I know we both thought dad has gone kookoobananas when he specified that one of us must get married before New Year's or the mansion will belong to the Conservation Society...Now I actually think it was a brilliant idea."

Seth put down his coffee mug and Fitz lost it. He grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the kitchen door.

"Listen, you IDIOT!" he fumed "I don't know where did you find this newest fling of yours, but I'm not letting you or her spend a single night in this house!"

"It's not just yours, Fitz!" Seth pushed him away and Fitz ended up braking some dishes from the counter-top in the way.

"And don't you EVER call Liv 'a fling'! She's MY WIFE! I love her!"

"How could you love her, idiot?! How long have you known her?! Five days, seven days?!" Fitz was yelling loud, but no one could hear them because of the music in the salon.

"We've met last year at an exhibition in London. She's a photographer too. We've connected instantly, but she refused to go out with me, because of my reputation..."

"Smart girl." Fitz rolled his eyes and Seth smiled.

"She really is! We've been in contact on the phone from time to time, but when I realized we had a joined exhibition in Milan, I knew I had to act now or never."

"Now or never IS your middle name!" Fitz was leaning on the fridge. He had to admit that he never saw Seth mesmerized like this. His brother was actually blushing while speaking about a girl. Fitz was that man once...

"She almost fainted when she discovered that we were on the same program there. I asked her to go out with me. We enjoyed so much that we decided to go to Capri to our mutual friend, fellow photographer Cyrus. He was her teacher. We spent the most amazing few days on that magical island and on the night before her trip back home, I proposed and strangely enough, she said yes!"

Fitz was getting angrier by the second listening to Seth's story. He had no clue what came over him. Deep down he knew he should be happy that Seth decided to grow up and settle.

"This is insane! You don't know that woman at all! She could be a gold digger..."

"I AM NOT!"

Olivia was in his face out of nowhere. Her eyes were moist like she cried. _She must've heard the whole argument!_ Fitz was breathing heavy while this petite woman was in his space. _This is the most unpleasant man I've ever met! _His eyes were stormy gray and she just couldn't stop looking into them. Her breasts were going up and down fast, to the point where she touched his firm chest. He almost jumped away from her, feeling the electric shock sensation when they've touched. She bit her bottom lip not willing to step back and Seth pulled her into his arms.

"Liv, stop scaring poor Fitzgerald!"

Fitz licked his lips trying to wash away this strange feeling that started in his stomach.

"Seth, I'm tired. Can we go to your room, please?" Fitz heard her angelic voice and felt a twitch in his stomach again. _What the hell is happening to me?!_

"Of course, baby!" Seth grabbed her hand and pushed her to the door. Then he stopped remembering something.

"And when we wake up, this dear creature of my big brother will make us some coffee and thank us for keeping his ass at home! Nighty night, Fitzy!"

They were gone and Fitz heard them giggle in the hallway. He was unable to move. He didn't know what was happening to him and he felt a sudden wave of anger. He would convince Seth that he made a mistake. He didn't want to stay at this house anymore, especially with that Devil's woman under the same roof.

_This is going to be a long night..._he sighed.

A/N What do you think, Olitzers? What happened to Fitz and he became so bitter? How will Fitz handle this situation? Please review and tell me how much you love it or hate it. XO


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello my friends. Thanks a lot for your kind words of encouragement in your messages and reviews. I know this story seems like a bit of a stretch, but bare with me, please. For those of you who have a problem with Olivia being a potential adulteress, what can I say...It's not gonna be an easy path and Olitz won't happen fast and without any sense. It's gonna be painful, devastating, difficult...This was a difficult chapter to write, because I had about four directions in which it could go, but I decided on this one. I hope I'm not gonna bore you to death, but some things needed to be clarified. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time Olivia checked the watch on a night stand in Seth's room it was 5AM. She had slept for about two hours and then Seth shoved her in his sleep to the edge of the bed. She had to fight her way back for the reasonable percentage of the bed space. Now she was watching her husband's face on a pillow next to hers, caressing his dark blond hair. Seth Grant was a classically beautiful man. Tall, masculine, in her opinion he could've used a few extra pounds on his body, but she didn't complain. She smiled remembering how he almost convinced her he was a model, when they first met last year in London.

_**FLASHBACK 2013**_

"How come you don't remember taking my pictures for _Men's Health _March issue?" he smiled confidently, leaning closer to her in a crowded London club.

"Unless you were in Madrid/Spain in March posing as a toreador for me and escaping an angry bull, I never met you before." Olivia sipped on her margarita.

"Is that what I need to do in order for you to dance with me? Stand up to an angry bull?" he was whispering in her ear. Before she could speak, he took her hand, put her glass on the table and pushed her towards the dance floor. "It's a deal!"

_**PRESENT 2014**_

Here she was a year later, married to him. She never met anyone so fun, carefree and lovable as Seth Grant. That's what she needed in her life right now. No more pain, horror and sadness. She was thankful to her friend and teacher Cyrus Beene for reminding her last week in Capri of what her life had looked like before Seth came along.

Olivia Pope lived a life of a perfect daughter for most of her life. Her mother died giving birth to her brother Harrison when Olivia was five. Her father Eli worked for the United Nations and spend most of her childhood traveling the world on various missions. Olivia was brought up by nannies and Harrison was in her care for all her life. She finished _Yale School of Fine Arts _with summa cum laude and became TA of Cyrus Beene. Then 9/11 happened, her brother Harrison was deployed for Afghanistan and she was crying herself to sleep every night. She couldn't sleep, think or work because of how much she missed her brother.

When _Reuters agency_ searched for war photographers, she was on the phone with their director in London immediately, begging him to take her. Cyrus thought she was crazy for going to Afghanistan, but he knew how stubborn she was. Olivia Pope didn't fear anything, not even war. She wanted to feel useful to her country and to be as close as she could to her baby brother.

She spent two years in a war zone taking pictures of dying soldiers and innocent babies and those two years changed her forever. Then a grenade hit her vehicle while they were in Kandahar. Cameraman and a reporter died on the spot and Olivia luckily survived, but with a wound on her left tie, a broken arm and a concussion. She was in a hospital for a week before her father came to get her and took her back to New York.

It took a couple of years for Cyrus to get war photography out of her system. In a deal with her dad, he took her on trips around the Europe from time to time and Olivia fell in love with taking pictures of random people on the streets and landscape photography. At the age of 27 she already won all the awards she could get in her line of work and worked at Yale as a guest teacher. Her love life was practically non existing and that's what worried both her father and Cyrus. She dated a few guys, but nothing serious. And with a single phone call one morning her whole world was upside down...

Her baby brother's unit was attacked in Kabul and nobody knew if he was dead or alive. It took her all the power in the world not to break down and she used hers and her fathers resources to find out about Harrison's whereabouts and condition. He was alive, but he lost both of his legs at the age of 22.

She immediately took him to her house and rearranged her work schedule to his needs. Harrison was grateful to his sister, but at the same time felt guilty for her not living the life young people her age were living. Olivia never complained. She was happy to be there for her brother and make his life easier as possible.

She remembered how he caught her one time talking via Skype with Seth, after they've met in London in 2013.

_**FLASHBACK 2013**_

"You're breaking my heart, Liv!"

"Shut up! I'm not showing you my ass on the camera, you idiot!" Olivia giggled talking to Seth on her laptop.

"Just a glance! I'll sleep better!" Seth was persistent, but Olivia wouldn't budge.

"Good night, you perv! Go get laid, you need it!"

"Nope. I'm in celibacy! Waiting for you." Seth winked.

"Good luck with that, Mr blue balls!"

"I'll get you, sooner or later, Pope!"

"Later! Bye!"

She clicked to end call and heard Harrison clearing his throat behind her near the door.

"Classy conversation, sis!" he was grinning and Olivia blushed.

"Oh my God! How long have you've been standing there?!"

"Long enough to hear a gruesome story about blue balls."

"That's it! I'm getting you some squeaky wheelchair instead of this!" she threw a pillow at him, but he catch it.

"You like that guy, admit it, Livvie!"

Olivia sat on her bed shrugging her shoulders.

"I do, Harr...But he's a bit of a slut. I've heard rumors about him even from my students."

Harrison rolled his wheelchair closer to her and took her hand in his.

"That doesn't mean a thing. Was there a bigger slut than me, before..."

A dark shadow crossed his face and Olivia felt her eyes water at the thought of his condition. She kissed his forehead.

"I know...But you are a wonderful human being, Harr...I don't know about Seth. He's persistent, that's for sure."

"And he makes you laugh, which is a rare thing." he added. "Don't let the opportunity pass you by, sis."

_**PRESENT 2014**_

Fitz hadn't had a minute of sleep all night. He tossed and turned in his bed, angry with his little brother, but what upset him even more were two beautiful brown eyes that gazed into his with such passion and hurt that evening in the kitchen. He didn't know a thing about her, but her eyes hunted him like no other before.

He got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to poor himself some water, but a silhouette that was coming up the stairs froze him at his door. It was Olivia Pope apparently sleepless like him, holding what he assumed was a glass of milk. She came up to the third floor of the house where Seth's and Fitz's room were, but on the opposite end of the hall and she stood by a big window watching snowflakes dance outside.

The moonlight gave him a most extraordinary view he saw in his life. She was wearing a silk white nightgown that came up to her knees, showing her perfectly toned legs. He saw her profile glow and a mess of curls that weren't there when he met her. Fitz felt some magnetic pull towards this woman. He wanted to come up behind her and put his hands around her waist. The desire was so strong that he felt his stomach ache for her. _Am I going insane?!_ he wondered, clenching his fists to prevent this unexplainable longing to touch her bare skin.

Olivia was sipping her milk feeling a sudden shift in the hallway's energy. She felt like someone was watching her. But it wasn't scary or unpleasant. She felt like she needed to be there at that exact place in this house. She turned around, but saw nothing. The hallway was empty. She held her cup of milk tighter and got back to Seth's room. _Maybe this mansion is hunted?!_ She almost giggled at her silly thought, getting under the sheets next to her sleeping husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days have gone by and the Grant family clan was out of the mansion. Cousins have all gone to their homes across the States to prepare themselves for a New Year celebration, while Olivia, Seth and aunt Angela were falling into their pleasant routine at home. They've enjoyed eating meals together, Olivia was a pretty good cook which made Angela even more enchanted with her.

The only thing that was out of it's place was Fitz. He was nowhere to be found at the mansion. They all assumed he was spending his days with Mellie. It was the day before New Years Eve and Olivia was making some last minute decorations for the house with Angela when Fitz stormed in. Seth was at work.

"Hi auntie!" he came up to Angela kissing her cheek and she frowned at him.

"Do you see anyone else in here besides me?! Show some manners, Fitzgerald!"

He sighed trying to look anywhere but in Olivia's direction. She made him nervous.

"Hi Olivia."

"Hi." she almost whispered. _Where are we, in middle-school?!_

He took an envelope from his pocket and tossed it on the table.

"If you don't have any plans for tomorrow night, Mellie's family is inviting you all to their New Years ball."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Olivia mumbled sarcastically at his hostile demeanor, but he herd her alright.

"Do you have some kind of a problem with me, Ms Pope?! Or is it Mrs Grant now?!" he growled at her

and startled his aunt.

"Fitz! Stop it, this instant!" Angela stood up, shocked by her nephews behavior. Fitz was never mean, especially not to women. Olivia stood up and started a staring contest getting up in his face.

"It's-OLIVIA! Is that so difficult to fathom?! We are a family after all! And it seems that you've got some anger issues that I can't help you with, Fitz!"

Fitz just stood there, looking at her juicy lips and wondering what would happen if his aunt wasn't in the room. This tiny woman was able to push his buttons like no one before. He felt like he was suffocating and he just strolled to the door mumbling his apology.

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately?" Angela shook her head sitting back to the sofa. "I think he's afraid of this whole moving out and starting his job in New York-thing. Plus there's Mellie..."

"What about Mellie?" Olivia sipped on her tea trying to calm down the beating of her heart from a previous encounter. "Doesn't he love her?"

Angela sighed deeply.

"That's the thing, dear. I don't think he does...I think he isn't ready yet, after..." she suddenly stopped. She knew Fitz didn't like anyone talking about his past and she respected that.

"After what?" Olivia was confused. It appeared to be some logical explanation for this man's awful behavior and Seth's constant worry about him. Olivia loved that about Seth, he reminded her so much of hero wn love for Harrison. But Harrison was a lovable human being, which she couldn't say about Fitzgerald Grant.

"It's better that Seth tells you about that, dear. I need to go to the marketplace." Angela took their tea cups and went to the kitchen, avoiding the subject.

Olivia had nothing else to do but go to the 3rd floor where Seth and she now lived. As she was approaching the 2nd floor, she heard the music coming from one room. She smiled recognizing one of her favorite singers, Norah Jones. Not really knowing how, but she ended up peeking through the open door of what appeared to be Fitz's working studio.

Standing in front of his drawing board, in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and washed out jeans, he looked so engrossed in his work and devilishly handsome while drawing and humming. _Handsome?!_That thought never crossed Olivia's mind before. Couple of minutes ago, if someone would give her million dollars to find anything appealing about that grumpy man, she would've failed. It must have been her love for art in general in a combination with Norah's words:

"Come away with me and we'll kiss

on a mountaintop

Come away with me

And I'll never stop loving you

And I want you to wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

Come away with me"

Fitz's brown curly hair was messy and unlike before he had glasses on, which made him even more sexy. Olivia unconsciously sang the last line of the song and he turned around watching this tiny woman make his blood boil again with just one glance at her figure. She was a vision, even in dark jeans and her old gray sweater that hung loosely on her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." she stammered completely embarrassed that she got caught looking at him while he worked.

"Are you lost?!" his piercing blue eyes turned into gray when he spoke. "It's a big house, I'm sure you're not used to that kind of luxury. Your room is on the next floor." He smirked, then calmly turned around and continued to draw a building of some sort, as if she didn't exist.

Olivia was so gobsmacked by his unpleasant behavior, his assumptions of her poor background and stupidity. She approached a near by table, took a bottle of ink from it and sprinkled it all across his sketch that was in a finishing faze from what she knew about architecture. Now was Fitz's turn to be shocked. He turned around and grabbed her by her shoulders so hard that she started to whimper in pain.

"Are you out of your mind, woman?! You have destroyed **TWO MONTHS** of work!" he yelled.

"Let me go, you big...**BEAR**!" she yelled at him trying to wiggle herself out of his firm grip, but Fitz wouldn't have it. He took her by her thighs and lifted her up against him until she had nothing to do but wrap her legs around his waist or else she would fall down. He stormed to the door, closing them and pushing her back to them, breathing heavily. His stormy eyes were eating her up hungrily and he felt his initial anger turning into something else...something dangerous.

"If you were a man, I swear I could kill you!" he said through his teeth.

She was panting, on the verge of tears, holding her hands against his firm chest. She could feel his heart beating fast. Hers wasn't any slower either.

"Let me go, Fitz..."

The way she said his name send shivers down his spine and he felt he could die if he let her go.

"Why did you have to come here, Olivia? Why now?" he whispered sounding like he's in pain, brushing a tear that came rolling down her cheek. He leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths were mingling and she felt the same haunting sensation she felt last night in that hallway. Now she was sure Fitz was watching her. _This is so wrong!_ The alarms in her head were starting to go off.

"Professor Grant, let me go." she tried her best card.

As soon as she said that, he almost dropped her in a shock. She pulled away, trying to gain some composure.

"How do you know I was a professor once?" Fitz had to sit on the edge of the table, so he wouldn't faint.

"Because I was in your class for a semester, long time ago in _Yale_. And I'm still a guest professor there, when I want to be... When I get some time off from picking trash and running around with my peeps from Harlem Mafia Crips!" she crossed her arms in a defence.

He knew he crossed the line in every single way that he could. He basically called her a nobody, then pinned her against the door wanting to devour her and she was his brothers wife!

"Olivia, I'm so sorry! This won't happen again."

"This CAN'T happen EVER again!" she opened the door, fixed her sweater, then turned around.

"And you are NOT forgiven!"

The second she was out of his sight, she ran into her room and started sobbing. _What the hell are you doing, idiot?! You love Seth! He doesn't deserve this!_

She cried for a good hour or so and then went to take a shower, promising herself that she'll avoid Fitzgerald Grant as much as possible, without raising a doubt that something happened between them. _NOTHING HAPPENED!_ she assured herself, relaxing under the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N** Soooo, what's the verdict?! Don't shoot, please! :P These idiots of ours have a long way to go. Hang in there, friends! I'll try to make it worth your while. So, Olivia actually "kind of" knew Fitz from her Yale days. Did you expected that? It's not that important in a sense that there will be flashbacks (cos they've never spoken to each other before), but it is important from her perspective and her impressions about the younger Fitz. Will they be able to push their feelings aside for the sake of Seth they both love? Write me your thoughts, I love to read them. Happy Thanksgiving from your European Gladiator! XO


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I know, I know...I kind of disappeared on you, people. My Olitz muse almost died with that s4A finale of our show. Olake makes me sad. It's a New Year. I'm not running away anymore. I'll try and post updates more frequently. By the way, I accidentally wrote that our characters are waiting for a new 2015 year instead of (for instance) 2014, so my story is probably going to be the only one in the fandom written about months we still haven't lived in our reality (sorry!;) Enjoy and belated Happy NY to you all! xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is the deal with Fitz?"

Olivia was putting finishing touches on her make up for the big New Years ball at Trusk's, all of a sudden remembering her conversation with Angela yesterday. _Something's not right._

Seth came from behind her, kissing her naked shoulder.

"I'm not gonna talk about my brother while you stand there looking gorgeous and sexy!"

"Seth, stop it.", she wiggled out of his embrace "I'm trying to understand his hostile behavior towards me and no one's giving me any explanation."

"Fitz, hostile?!He's like that towards everybody, even Mellie."

"Why does she put up with him?! He's not THAT handsome!" _Crap, why did I said that out-loud?!_

Seth was laughing so hard that he fell backwards on their bad.

"Oh, you think Fitzy is handsome, huh?! I'll tell him you said that. He'll probably throw something at me!"

"Oh Seth, grow up! You will do no such thing." Olivia threatened him with a pillow.

He stood up with a boyish grin on his face, fixing his black suit.

"Babe, I think this pillow fight needs to happen after New Years Eve, not before! By the way, you're making us late!"

Olivia took one last look in the mirror, sighed deeply and took her clutch.

"OK, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've read some interesting stuff on Google about your brother's wife."

Mellie was sitting at one of many lavishly decorated round tables with Fitz at her parents mansion. If she expected him to be surprised by her snooping around Olivia, she was in for a disappointment. Fitz knew Mellie all of his life. He knew she probably googled Olivia Pope the same night Seth brought her home. Damn, he googled her this morning and just when he finally stopped starring at her pictures and started reading about her impeccable career his aunt Angela interrupted him and he had to close his laptop in a hurry.

"Yeah?", was his only comment while he sipped on his scotch looking at the long hallway where Mellie's parents Paul and Anabel were waiting for their guests to arrive.

"Am I boring you, Fiztgerald?!", Mellie snapped at his wandering attention. Sometimes she asked herself why is she bothering with him. She wore her best dress tonight, red with extra cleavage and still he was looking everywhere else. She had a crush on him since elementary school and now that he was finally available, he seemed so distant. _I'll get him to move with me to New York and soon._

"Sorry, Mell...I'm tired. I've got a deadline on this project." He tried to explain his behavior although it wasn't very clear even to him. _And my brother's wife spilled ink all over my almost finished drawing!_ A smiled crossed his lips when he remembered that scene in his study, then regret and guilt kicked in. He shouldn't be smiling thinking of Olivia Pope, she was not his to smile about.

Before he had a chance to ask Mellie what did she found that's so interesting about Olivia, the room went silent, music stopped like in a movie scene and he heard people whispering and looking at the hallway.

_Fuck!_ he almost choked on his drink spotting Olivia entering the room in a silver sequined open cowl-back gown looking like she stepped out from a runway somewhere in Paris. Her dark hair was put up in a simple elegant twisted bun. She was smiling next to Seth meeting Mellie's parents and Fitz couldn't help but cringe on the inside noticing his brother's protective arm around her waist. He couldn't really blame Seth. She was a vision on this winter night. A night that Fitz hated with all he had in him for years. It was time to move on and he was trying, he promised to his father he'll try and here he was...Trying hard not to think of a night before Christmas Eve four years ago. A night that ripped his heart apart and changed him forever. He felt the alcohol burning his throat as he drank the whole glass at once.

"Will you chill with the booze, Fitz?!" Mellie scolded him and he waved his hand at her signaling her not to start this argument. He sensed the energy of the room changing and oddly enough, he knew Olivia was approaching their table. That weird sensation seemed to follow them around every time they're in the same room.

"Hello Olivia! You look stunning!" Mellie jumped from her chair so cheerful that she almost startled Fitz with her high-pitched voice. Two women exchanged polite kisses and hugs and Fitz decided to get up too.

Mellie was already transferring her attention to Seth which got Fitz the chance to look at Olivia up close...Too close for his own liking. He felt his heart sinking into his stomach as he gazed into her mesmerizing brown orbs. _Act normal, Grant! You're a Yale's professor, damn it, not a schoolboy!_

"Hello, **professor** Grant." She smiled, to his surprise, emphasizing the word 'professor'. In his mind he expected her to be angry after their last encounter. He was prepared for anger, but then she leaned forward and kissed his cheek with the softest lips he ever felt and he could've swore his heart stopped beating for a second.

_Holy fuck! What was that?! _He swallowed a big lump formed in his throat, finding his voice again.

"Aren't we formal tonight, **professor** Pope?" He added his signature smirk to his comment knowing that will annoy her. He needed her angry and distant tonight, not sweet and amicable. Olivia blinked few times looking confused by his attitude. _What is your problem, Fitz?!_ Seth squeezed her hand making her relax more.

"Fitzgerald, if you're done boring my wife to death, could you help me getting these beauties their drinks? I'm sure they'll need plenty sitting with the Grant misfits!"

Seth was in his usual mood which got on Fitz's nerves, but he was glad to move away from Olivia. He didn't know if it was the amount of scotch he drank or his detest for holiday festivities that made him so jumpy and mad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia watched two brothers walking away and couldn't help but compare their physic. Seth was tall and fit, truly handsome with his blond hair and boyish smile. He could charm the knickers of a nun, which she hopped he never actually did, but Fitzgerald Grant had a body of a Greek God in that black tux. She felt his firm body when they had their heated argument. _Stop it!_ She sighed disappointed that her mind was still running in that direction.

Besides his obvious physical advantages over Seth, Fitz had an aura of a wounded hero and a tortured soul peeking out through those blue/gray eyes that spoke to her on some unconscious level. That's why she decided to try and be friends with him and forget about the incident in his study. They were family after all and they were living in the same house, even for the time being. Even in his grumpiest days she could see that Fitz loves Seth. It warmed her heart to see them laughing by the table with drinks. Maybe it was the fact that she remembered him from her Yale days? Back then he was an enthusiastic, warm, smiling professor who made students like her rush to his classes. The question lingering in her mind was what the hell happened to THAT Fitzgerald Grant?

"Olivia, I apologize for my absence. My mother wanted me to meet a potential client of mine.", Mellie interrupted Olivia's musings as she sat beside her.

There was something about this woman that seemed fake to Olivia. She was the epitome of new money, polished, little loud for Olivia's taste and even if she was nothing but polite towards her, it somehow felt forced and fake.

"It's OK, Mellie. I like watching people. It inspires me for my photographs."

Luckily, Seth and Fitz came back carrying drinks for their ladies. Seth kissed Olivia's hand making her blush and Mellie took Fitz's hand in hers giggling.

"Honey, look how cute they are! Now, this is a sight to be seen, Seth Grant with a wife! Isn't it so, Fitz?"

"It sure is.", he murmured looking boldly into Olivia's eyes, gray orbs into browns. She seemed happy and his brother too.

"Well, it took me a while to get there, but I've found the perfect one." Seth kissed Liv's cheek and she suddenly felt stupid sitting across from Mellie, like at a science fair and she was an object. _Yeah, Mellie's the one you really have a problem sitting with!_ Liv grabbed her wine glass an took a long sip.

"So, Olivia...Are you settled well at the Grant mansion? I hear you're putting that old kitchen into use quite often. You're not gonna deprive the world of your talent and become a housewife now?"

_Mellody Trusk inquisition never stops, apparently?!_

Olivia forced the sweetest smile she could for Mellie. She'd never let more important persons in her life get away with those kind of comments, so she wouldn't let one Mellie get away with it either.

"I adore that kitchen in our home, don't I babe?", she rubbed Seth's shoulder. She saw Fitz visibly frown at her use of a word "home". She used that to show him his place too. Than she continued to speak. "Just because I'm an artist and a professor I don't think that I should have staff running around me all the time or a cook for that matter. Don't get me wrong, I adore aunt Angela's meals, but I think my hubby likes when I cook and especially bake."

"Hubby confirms!" Seth kissed her suddenly, beaming with pride and Fitz was so uncomfortable with this whole conversation that he just wanted to crawl under the table.

"Oh, and since everyone is spreading rumors about my wife becoming a housewife, I just have to add that the amazing Olivia Carolyn Pope will soon have an exhibition in New York. And I thought that she could prepare it in your old beach house, Fitz? You're never there anyway..."

"WHAT?!" Fitz felt like Seth has just slapped him in the face. "No chance in hell!"

"Why not?!" Seth was apparently amused by Fitz's reaction, but Olivia was as shocked as Fitz. She didn't know about this at all. She spoke to Seth few days before about needing some kind of space to do her work, but she never knew he'd came up with this idea.

"It's OK, Seth...I'll find a place on my own." Olivia couldn't help but get hurt by Fitz's reaction. _Could it be that he hates my guts so much?! What did I ever do to him?!_ She sipped on her wine, not being able to look in his direction at all.

Seth on the other hand just wouldn't let go.

"C'mon, Fitzy...You're hardly there anymore. It's just a bunch of your old sketches and building models scattered around. Did I mention Liv called you handsome tonight?!"

Olivia almost dropped her wine glass in shock, but the look on Mellie's and especially Fitz's face was priceless. He opened up his mouth to say something, but the words got stuck and he felt the silliest in his whole life. Mellie turned ten shades of red, but Seth was having a blast. He stood up and leaned forward to Fitz's ear.

"So, it's set then. Thanks, big bro! And for God's sake, close your mouth before your jaw hits the floor! A hot woman just called you handsome, don't get all shocked and giant fish like. You're a Grant, damn it!" Seth patted his shoulder and took Olivia's hand.

"It's our song, baby. Let's dance! You two, c'mon."

Olivia was glad to get away from that table. She was on the improvised dance floor while the band was playing Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight". All eyes in the room turned to her and Seth. They were two beautiful people and society in Block Island was eager to meet Seth's wife.

Seth singed the lyrics to Olivia's ear as they swayed across the floor.

"Oh, no... you won't charm your way out of this one, Grant!", she looked up to his face shaking her head in disapproval. "How could you ambushed me like that with that idea of working in Fitz's old beach house? I was so embarrassed. And your brother clearly doesn't want me there!"

She caught a glimpse of Mellie and Fitz dancing about ten feet away from them. She almost laughed at the sight. He looked bored and misplaced.

"Babe...my brother doesn't know what he wants. He just likes to fight with me about anything. It's a thing we do from since I can remember. You'll love it there, I promise. Why should you pay for some place, when he's got a house that he occasionally works in and is currently collecting dust?"

Seth emphasized his words caressing her naked back, which helped her visibly relax in his arms.

"Okay. I'll work there, but I will make some kind of a deal with Fitz to be there only when he doesn't use it for his work."

"That's my girl." Seth kissed her on the lips affectionately and as fast as he was, he already had a plan of his own. "There's a chance for you two to make that deal, schedule, whatever...Switching couples time!" he yelled as the song came to an end and basically pushed Olivia into Fitz's arms and took Mellie by the hand laughing like crazy.

_God, you'll pay for this tonight, Seth!_ Olivia could kill him, but she just throw a couple of death glares at him as the bend started to play one of her favorite songs of Sinatra "I've Got You Under My Skin". She didn't want to make a scene so she just put her arms around Fitz's neck and decided to look anywhere but into those eyes. Then even worst thing happened. Fitz put his arms around her waist and touched her naked back with his fingers, making her insides shiver.

"Are you cold, _professor_?!", he spoke to her ear touching her earlobe with his lips for a split second in the process and that deep baritone voice wasn't helping her either.

"Okay, knock it off with the title, Fitz.", she looked up at him with a pleading voice. _God, his eyes..._She felt like she jumped in the Atlantic and was diving with the dolphins on a sunny day. _Okay, THIS needs to stop! Get a grip, Pope!_ Frank was singing:

"I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
>But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well<br>I've got you under my skin"

"Cleaver man that Frank." Fitz murmured more to himself thinking about the first part of those lyrics.

"What?!", she heard him, but decided to play dumb, or deaf. Anything to get her out of this man's unsettling arms as soon as possible.

"So...you called me handsome, huh?" That was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and he wanted to punch himself for saying that, but it intrigued him. From the moment Seth said it, he couldn't believe that this heavenly creature in his arms could ever find a moody, old guy like him handsome. If Olivia was embarrassed before, now she was blushing even more and she missed a few steps in their dance.

"Look, it was a joke, okay..."

"A joke? Oh, I'm a wounded man, Ms Pope." he smiled at her and at that point he begun to look like that professor she 'knew' from Yale. As if he could read her mind he continued. "What did you think of me back at Yale, when you were my student?"

_Oh, dear...What to say?!_ Olivia was beyond hot, felling his fingers on her skin and the amount of alcohol she drank allowed her to be bold. She gazed into his smokey gray eyes, that consumed her entire being.

"Well, I remember your first class, when you wrote your full name on the board. I thought What kind of a pompous ass is this Fitzgerald Grant III?!"

_I don't know if I should kiss her or strangle her?!_ He frowned for a second making her regret what she said and than a slow smile crept upon his face.

_He's amused, thank God! _Liv relaxed.

"Can't blame you for thinking so, Olivia." he looked down at her, slightly cocking his head to the side. Instantly, she wanted to run her fingers through his thick, dark, curly hair that framed his chiseled face. She shook her head in disbelief of her own thoughts and looked around the room to save herself. Seth was now dancing with Mellie's mother, signaling her to continue to dance with Fitz.

"You know, my friend Abby had the biggest crush on you back at Yale." _Nice save, Pope!_

"Really?" it looked like he swallowed the bate.

"Yes, but I discouraged her, saying that you are probably not the type of professor who fooled around with his students. Was I wrong?"

Fitz stared down at her, assessing what to say in his own alcohol haze. _If I ever saw you in one of my classes, I'd sure wouldn't be such a prude._ He was clearheaded enough to say something more polite.

"No. You were right to discourage your friend. I'm not that kind of man." _But you are a kind of man who's currently half panting starring at your brother's wife cleavage, wanting to take her by the hand anywhere outside of this room full of irrelevant people..._Fitz felt like the room was spinning around him. These thoughts were all wrong, these feelings he experienced just being near her. He hasn't felt that with Mellie ever and she didn't deserve to be fooled, just as his brother. _I must stay away from Olivia! _He repeated to himself like a mantra. Anger, anger was his only weapon, his only choice.

"Or maybe you've discouraged your friend because you wanted me for yourself?" He let his gaze slide down her body before he looked back into her eyes. Olivia felt like he tossed ice water in her face.

_Oh, God...what have I done?! _Fitz was inwardly cursing himself. _She's upset, hurt._ He wanted to reach out, take his words back, hold her until the first rays of dawn burst apart the darkness of his soul. Instead he watched her turn on her heels and walk away down the long hallway.

Fitz somehow managed to come back to his table and sit, drowning his regret in the remains of his scotch. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to gain his equilibrium. _This was the right thing to do, Grant!_ If only he could persuade himself so easy of his new mantra. He checked out the time on his watch, it was 15 minutes till midnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N This evening is still not over. I have the next chapter half finished, so I'll post it in the next few days. I hope I'm not boring you to death with this slow build up. It'll be worth it and you'll find out more about Fitz's past in the next chapter (finally, I know;). Soon, loves! XO


End file.
